1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image forming device, a method for image processing and a storage medium for storing an image processing program, and, more particularly, to an image processor which can read an original document image for a copier, a printer and the like, or can output an image after the read image is laid out again, an image forming device provided with the above image processor, a method for image processing and a storage medium for storing an image processing program and the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it has been widely known that an image forming device, such as a copier and a printer, has a function by which image forming is performed in a format different from that of an original document having plural leaves. There is, for example, a function (hereinafter, called Nup) by which, according to an original document of a number N of pages, images are formed within one page.
However, since characters in a read image are processed as one image regardless of the writing form in a language, such as Japanese, which has both forms of vertical writing (writing from top to bottom) and horizontal writing (writing from left to right), there have been sometimes unfavorable cases in which processing is performed as horizontal writing when an original document of plural pages is laid out into images in one page by Nup.